Shrines of the Sky Wheel
Shrines of the Sky Wheel are small public buildings located in various areas around the server. They are built and maintained by Steph (laceprince) as safe houses and outposts for the citizens of The World of Dongle. Each one contains beds, chests, and other conveniences for explorers wanting to venture into new territory while still having a place to stay safe at night. . ]] You can get to most of the shrines by accessing the shrine teleport hub, which is at the top of the white stairs in the main teleport hub. The Taiga and Jungle Shrines can be reached via walking trails connecting them to Moirail Plaza and the Mountain Shrine is just across from Poppy Fields. Each shrine is marked with at least one of the purple sun and moon shrine banners and a sign welcoming travelers. Shrine Lore Long ago the gods spoke to the prophet Rhys. The Sun and Moon shone down from the sky and told Rhys of their journeys. They spoke of faraway lands and exotic biomes where treasure and adventure waited for any who had the soul of a wanderer. The ever moving Sun and Moon taught Rhys the secrets of exploration and wanderlust and instructed them to travel as they did. Rhys traveled for years and years and at each place they stopped, they built a shrine to the Sky Spirits so they would have their protection and blessings. These shrines became safehouses for other wandering souls, a place to rest their head when they needed it. To this day the shrines stand as a home for those who dare to journey to the farthest reaches of Dongle. Guide to Making Shrines All of the Shrines of the Sky Wheel have a basic template, despite their diverse designs. If you would like to found a Shrine of the Sky Wheel, you must let Steph know and follow these basic principles: -Have an altar to the Sky Spirits. This is generally a painting and an altar made from special blocks (gold, leaves, etc) but can vary based on the shrine. -The shrine itself must have architecture themed around its location. The Swamp Shrine is a mushroom shape, the Ice Shrine is a spire, the Snow Shrine uses wood from local trees and has bay windows to better view the sea, etc. - Must have at least one bed for weary travelers to set spawn at. - Must have at least one chest for travelers to store items. - Must have a garden to feed travelers. Livestock is encouraged, but not necessary. - The area around the front door must include one of the Sun and Moon banners and a sign stating "Welcome to X Shrine". Shrines must be named in the "X Shrine" format and the name should relate to the location of the shrine. Current Locations Cloud Shrine from Cloud Shrine.]] Location: Extreme Hills (-3154, 5442) Nearby: Forest Mansion Description: A quaint cottage atop a mountain overlooking a forest mansion. The nearby hills are home to herds of llamas. Desert Shrine Location: Desert (-1027,1786) Nearby: Swamp Shrine, Pretty Palace, Yiff Heights Description: This shrine is a small building in a desert village. It is connected by a boardwalk to the Swamp Shrine. There are horses in the fields between the two shrines. Ice Shrine Location: Ice Plains (7362, -820) Near: Ice Plains Nature Reserve (NOTE: No building/mining is permitted in the ice plains!) Description: A pointed glass tower overlooking the Ice Plains. Underneath the tower are living quarters and a garden. Jungle Shrine Location: Jungle (70,540) Nearby: Taiga Shrine, Jungle Cottage, Skye's Treehouse, Moirail Plaza Description: The first shrine built in Dongle, this shrine was converted from a Jungle ruin into a large, homey estate. You can reach this shrine from Moirail Plaza. Jungle's Edge Shrine Location: Jungle (358, -996) Nearby: Hentai Rail Oil Rig Description: This shrine is located in a remote jungle area. It features a large underwater garden. Lake Shrine Location: Roofed Forest (-3099,-1531) Nearby: N/A Description: An isolated retreat tucked in a roofed forest beside a peaceful meadow. This shrine has living quarters underneath it which look out into the lake via a large underwater window. Mesa Shrine Location: Mesa Plateau F (-3166,2774) Nearby: Nightvale Description: This shrine is perched atop a lovely mesa. It is right in the midst of Dongle's recreation of the town of Nightvale featuring the Dog Park and the Brownstone Spire. Mountain Shrine Location: Extreme Hills (-507, -88) Nearby: Poppy Fields, Fort Kickass, Wizard's Tower, Mt. Yaoi Description: Just across from the Poppy Fields Library you can climb the mountain to reach this peaceful shrine. This shrine has two levels and is perpetually surrounded by snow. Mushroom Shrine Location: Mushroom Island (-2063,4435) Nearby: N/A Description: This shrine allows you to visit the alien landscape of a mooshroom island. The ground of this island is coated in a layer of spores and so this shrine has a thriving rooftop greenhouse and a chicken pen in the basement. Snow Shrine Location: Cold Taiga (-7526,-1506) Nearby: Gulag Cabin Description: In the snowy and remote regions of Dongle, this shrine sits on a hill by the sea. It features living quarters, a rooftop greenhouse, and a basement with a cozy fireplace. Swamp Shrine Location: Swampland (-987, 1437) Nearby: Desert Shrine, Pretty Palace, Yiff Heights Description: This shrine is a large, mushroom shaped structure. Across from the main shrine is an underground shelter stocked with a garden and sheep. The shelter has large windows overlooking a ravine containing an abandoned mineshaft. Taiga Shrine Location: Mega Taiga Hills (-98,221) Nearby: Jungle Shrine, Spawn Point, Moirail Plaza Description: This shrine is a treehouse conveniently close to the spawn point for Dongle. It can be reached via a scenic trail near Moirail Plaza. Witch Shrine Location: Swampland (-1090,-1727) Nearby: Hentai Tree, Lake Mushroom Resorts Description: A scaled up replica of a witch's house, this shrine sits across from a safe house in the side of a hill with a large greenhouse. The shrine itself stands in the middle of a lake protected on all sides by hills from the dangers of the surrounding swamp. Abandoned Locations Few shrines fall under this category, but are essential to the mythos created on the server. Most are located in ruin type areas and are completely covered in vines, cobwebs, and/or cracked or mossy stone. Most contain the common amenities and comforts other shrines have, but usually have journals left behind by previous tenants to add to the story of the location. Abyssal Village Shrine Location: Extreme Hills (-310, -4510) Near: Abyssal Village, Luna Town Description: An ancient shrine long since abandoned by its caretaker due to a catastrophic event in nearby Luna Town. It is small and unkempt, having only one bed with bare comforts. Be cautious when leaving, as it is in an unlit area covered in trees and vines and overlooks a large ravine village. Lost Shrine Location: ????? Near: ?????? Description: A small water and vine-filled room with an altar. A button will transport you to the Luna Town quest line. Accessible from the main shrine teleport room. Sun Shrine Location: Extreme Hills (-500, 1176) Nearby: Beach City, Skyhigh Drive, Skyhigh Farms, Undersea Mansion Description: The shrine sits atop the highest peak overlooking the Beach City ruins. The shrine itself is a large and made of glass allowing for sunlight as much as possible. The altar is nontraditional, being made of a single enchanting table, but facing the rising sun in worship. There is a shrine keeper's cabin located down a mineshaft accessible outside the entrance. Category:Public Areas and Buildings